Kings
by theeskyguy
Summary: Issei and his new friend are going to do great things, but all that glitters is not gold. (More normal and more powerful Issei, no harem - just Rias, Very Powerful friendly OC, NO VALI :D) Rated M for: Violence, Some Language, and Adult Themes [maybe future citrus]
1. That Night By The Fountain

**So, this is my first story...** ** _Kings_**

 **I like the show, but I wanted to make some changes to it for my first fanfic, to see what I can do. So, in this story, Issei is more normal, to the point where he is friends with Yuuto (He calls him Yu). He plays basketball on the school's team, but is a nerd at heart. His given power is MUCH greater than before, no spoilers just yet. Two other major changes: Vali (I hate his character more than the math teacher that tried to fail me) DOESN'T EXIST, and there will be an overpowered original character that will work with Issei. I have read most of the LN, but this will veer off the story part way through season 2 of the anime, because I like the setup to the characters and their conflicts. Also, this is third person p.o.v. with an emphasis on Issei and the OC. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **J**

* * *

 _That Night By The Fountain_

"Hey, Yu!" Issei yelled, running to catch up to his friend, Yuuto. "You goin' to your club?" They stopped in front of the old building that housed the Occult Research Club.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I will come by to play God of War with you later." He said, smiling.

"Okay, but I don't get why I can't be in your club. I would be up to whatever sick "ritual" your crazy girlfriend is into." Issei replied, using air quotes on ritual.

"Hey, Akeno isn't crazy...she's just," He had to stop and think for a second, "crazy." He conceded, "but don't tell her I said that. Besides, maybe one day you can join our club, if you can grow wings and fly." They both started laughing at the idea. As Issei laughed, Yuto snuck a summoning paper in Issei's back pocket.

"Okay, I'll see you later, and tell Rias I said hi!" Issei said and walked off towards his home. He enjoyed the felling of the spring time air and was excited to get to go home right after school, while the sun was still up. During basketball season they wouldn't get done with practice until after the sun went down. Now that there was nice weather and sunlight, he could go to the park and hang out for a while. When he got to the park he noticed something was off. No one else was there. Usually there were a lot kids and their parents at the playground, and some other highschoolers would be playing a game already. However, today, no one was in there. Issei decided everyone was busy and just went to go shoot hoops by himself.

An hour later, the sun had set and Issei was starting to get hungry, so he decided he had best head home. As he passed the fountain on the way out he noticed a very pretty girl with long, black hair crying on a nearby bench. There was no one else there that could have hurt her, and he hadn't heard anyone else arguing with her. He walked over to her and was startled when she looked up at him and immediately lunged to pull him into a tight hug.

"Please, I need help!" She pleaded.

"What...what's wrong," He stuttered, still copping with the fact her giant breasts were pushing against his chest.

"There's scary people out there. I'm afraid of what they might do to me!" She said, still crying into the crook of his shoulder.

"You want me to help?" He asked, but when she kept crying he gave in and said, "What can I do?"

"You'll do anything to keep me safe?" She asked excitedly as she took a step back to dry her tears. "Then," she leaned forward so her face was right in his, "die for me!"

"Wait, what?" He was puzzled what she meant, and then he watched as she floated into the air, changed clothes, and grew huge, black wings. Still shocked, he said, "Heh, I could get into the Yuto's club with that trick."

"I'm sorry, you are just too strong to keep around. This is the end for you, Issei." She said, grinning at him.

"How do you kn-" he was cut off by a spear of light that had been launched in his direction, and he tried to duck away. He heard an explosion behind him and was knocked to the ground.

"Raynare." A hooded man in a black cloak said from the top of a lamp post. "You should leave, before you make any more bad decisions."

"Who are you?" She yelled at the man. "Are you a devil, sent to protect the boy?"

"No, I am not a devil," the man said cooly. Issei had recovered and was now standing facing the two.

"Did Azazel send you? He said to watch him, but I have found that his power is too much, and he will probably join the devils soon, and with his power they will be able to win the next Great War easily," She said.

"No, I'm not a Fallen Angel." The man said. Issei looked on not understanding most of what was going on. He was worried about one thing they kept bringing up.

"Hey! Both of you! Stop talking about killing me!" Issei yelled at them. "I-" He paused when they both looked at him with deadly eyes. Raynare, as the man called her, charged another spear of light in her hand. This time, the man never let it leave her hand as a red blast from his hand ripped her arm off at the shoulder.

"Aaaa-" Raynare started screaming and reached for her arm, and in a flash the man darted to her side and had removed her head. Her head and body disappeared in a cloud of black feathers. The man then moved to stand directly in front of Issei.

"Summon your friend," He said completely calm, as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Issei replied. The night had gone from crazy to absolutely insane in a matter of seconds. All the shock was starting to make him dizzy.

"I need to talk to Ms. Gremory and her friends." He said, and removed his hood. Issei noticed that he wasn't a man, but a kid, probably around his age.

"My name is Grim, and you guys are going to need our help."

" **[Greetings, bearer of the Ouroboros Dragon.]"**

* * *

 **P.S. The title comes from the song Kings by Grieves. He talks about not being afraid of people/society and not succumbing to the pressure, and I feel like it ties in well to my two main protagonists, so check it out!**


	2. Meeting Grim

**Second chapter. Questions should start to be answered. I will say right now, Yuuto is slightly OOC, only in that he and Akeno are boyfriend/girlfriend. Also, I forgot to mention that Casper won't be a part of Rias's group, but he will still be part of the story. And, since everyone knows the backstories of the characters, I won't go into much detail on them, except Issei because his isn't canon. I own nothing.**

"Normal speaking"

 _Thought_

 ** _[Dragon speaking internally]_**

 **"** **[Dragon speaking out loud]"**

 **Enjoy,**

 **J**

* * *

 _Meeting Grim_

Issei was asleep in his bed spread out over the covers. The sunrise was shining into the room and the light made him stir. He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window and saw the cherry blossom tree outside beginning to bloom. He looked to the door to see the guy from the night before sitting in the hallway outside.

"Hey, good to see you're awake," Grim said.

"So, last night wasn't a dream?" Issei asked, still waking up. "You wanna tell me how I got from the fountain to my bed?"

"You passed out after Rias showed up through the summoning portal that was in your pocket, told you that she was devil and wanted you to join her, when you said you would she put the pawns in you, and then you passed out." He replied like it was no big deal.

"She's a devil? The pawns?" Issei asked. Grim was constantly confusing him. In stead of answering, Grim just stood up and started walking away. The house was empty beside the two of them, but he could hear food frying in the kitchen. _Did he make me breakfast?_

"Get up, lazy ass!" Grim yelled up the stairs, snapping Issei out of the trance the cooking bacon had on him. "We have to get to school and talk to Ms. Gremory before class starts."

Issei walked into the kitchen to see Grim sitting on his counter eating a piece of bacon and playing with a ball of fire. "Sweet trick, can you teach me?" He said, grabbing a piece for himself and scooping out some eggs from the other burner on to a plate.

"Sure, catch." Grim said, and tossed the ball to Issei.

"Woah," Issei dropped his food on the ground and put both hands in front of him to protect himself from getting burned. The ball of fire stopped right in front of his hands, and just floated for a second before it went out.

"Well, at least you could stop it," Grim said. "You'll learn to keep it going. Now grab something quick. We have to go."

"Let me clean this up first," Issei said leaning down to grab the spilled food, but was stopped when he saw a red circle glow on the floor of the other room. He stood up as Yuuto appeared with Akeno clinging to his arm. As the three exchanged greetings, only Akeno seemed to notice the mess of food turn into purple smoke and dissipate into the air, but she didn't think much of it.

"Why did you guys come here?" Grim asked, getting off the counter. "I thought we were going to meet you guys at school. I let Issei sleep in because I'm a good guy, but you guys must have been too impatient with us if you couldn't wait another 5 minutes." He walked over to the three, clearly displeased with their intrusion. "Apparently he has forgotten the part where Rias showed up practically banged him in front of us, so he has no idea what's going on."

"Awww," Akeno said and started rubbing Issei's head. "You were so cute when you told her you would do anything to protect her."

"Yeah man. You were like putty in her hands." Yuuto joked, earning him a punch in the arm from Akeno.

"We had to come because Rias was nervous about meeting you again. Since you didn't seem very friendly last night." Akeno explained to Grim. "Kind of hard to get along with a man that calls himself The King of Death, Mr. Grim Reaper." She finished, getting serious.

"I also explained that I would gladly join you guys and fight for her to protect Devils and humans from the coming war." Grim said, his expression was still serious, but not threatening. "Besides, if I _was_ going to be hostile I would have wiped you all out, taken Issei with me to help the defenseless humans from your war, and not even helped his friends and your kind from annihilation."

"Hey, you two, calm down. Let's just be cool and go to school before we end up late." Issei broke them up, but still worried about what Akeno said about Grim being 'The King of Death.'

"Yeah, let's go," Yuuto said, reforming the portal, while keeping his girlfriend restrained from saying anything else that might upset Grim. They all stepped into the circle and were teleported into the clubroom.

"Issei!" A girl's voice cried and he was tackled to the ground by Rias as her mouth met his.

"You should probably not give him a heart attack like that. He doesn't remember meeting you last night," Akeno explaining, pulling her crimson-haired friend off of the boy.

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed. "How could he forget about what happened last night."

"He didn't forget all of last night," Grim explained. "I think Ddraig might have awoken Ophis when he said her name, and she might be affecting him."

"WHAT!?" Akeno, Rias, and Yuuto all exclaimed.

"Ophis is supposed to be dead," Rias exclaimed, still very shocked. "You mean she lives as a sacred gear in Issei? That's the power that the Fallen Angels?"

"Yeah. It is the same kind of power she had." Grim said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Great Red may be strong, but he even he couldn't kill the Infinite Dragon. Don't feel too bad, I don't think they know either."

"Wait, I have no idea what anyone is talking about. Who's Ophis?" Issei interjected. Yuuto laughed at his naïveté. The bell rang after that.

"It's fine, Issei, we will tell you what we can after school," Rias said, heading toward the door, but stopping to give him a peck on the cheek and winking at him. "See you later, my most precious servant." She said as she waved over her shoulder as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

Issei sat in his usual spot near the front of the classroom. Homeroom was about to start and everyone else was busy talking with their friends. He smiled up to Yuuto as he passed and Yuuto took his seat behind Issei. The teacher came in and everyone stood behind their seats.

"Good morning everyone!" The teacher said, and the students responded politely and sat down. "We have a new student joining our class. Everyone meet Graham Rear." She held her hand to invite the kid into the class. Grim walked in wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some band on it.

"Hey, I'm Graham." He said. Issei hadn't seen him without his cloak on, but now he could see that he was rather muscular and made Yuuto look more on par with Issei when it came to looks. He wasn't really put off, but when he turned his head he saw that the girls in his class really liked what they saw, and the two perverts were crying and quietly cursing their luck that they had no chance with any of the girls now. _As if they had any chance to begin with_.

"You can take the seat in the back corner," the teacher told him. Grim, or Graham as he went by to disguise himself, walked over and politely asked the little blonde girl sitting next to Issei if she could move and take the spot in the back. With stars in her eyes she shook her head in what looked like a very painful nod, got her stuff, got up, and ran to the back of the room where she started whispering with the girl she sat next to.

"Okay, or just take her seat," the teacher said, bemused, and started telling them about what was going on at school during the coming weeks. Grim leaned back to Yuuto, "Hey, why do we have to go to school?" He asked him, "We should be training, and Rias should stop ignoring me. Am I really that scary?"

Yuuto laughed, "We have to keep up appearances, and we will live forever, so it's good to have this experience. Oh, and yes, you are definitely scary to someone like her. You are a very threatening presence, and as a noble she feels like she is in a lot of danger because killing her would be a major blow to the Gremory family, and devils in general."

"Even though I've told her I am willing to join her peerage to **help** the devils?" Grim questioned facing back to the front.

"I missed a lot last night, but from I saw you do to that Fallen Angel I would say you are dangerous." He said. Grim glared over at him. "Hey, I trust you, I'm just defending Rias's hesitation to trust you."

"What do I have to do to prove myself to her? I thought saving you would be a good indication of my loyalty." Grim asked, more to himself than to the other two.

"Thanks for that, by the way," Issei said. He reached out his hand to get Grim to shake it.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. People with power have to protect those who have less." He said, and shook Issei's hand. "Besides, that's what friends are-". He stopped talking and looked very seriously out the window.

"What is it?" Yuuto leaned forward and asked. Without answering, Grim left the room in a flash of black. "Did you feel something?" He asked to Issei.

"No," Issei said. "Maybe we should go get Rias?"

"If she felt something, she would give us a sign," He responded, shaking his head. "He gets stranger all the time."

"You can say that again," Issei laughed. They got back to work, deciding that Grim would handle whatever he had run off to do.

* * *

 **A couple of things in case you missed it:**

 **I) Ophis was defeated by Great Red and now Issei's sacred gear, more to come**

 **II) Grim Reaper, The King of Death, go to my bio to see what his cloak looks like (it's the master cloak from Assassin's Creed 2), he has Ddraig as his sacred gear, but he also has many more secrets *POOF***

 **III) Koneko and Asia haven't shown up yet, but they will...soon**

 **Questions for you:**

 **I) Is it good so far (the dialogue, character development)?**

 **II) Is 1k-2k words per chapter every day(ish) a good pace?**

 **This chapter's song: Devil in My Veins by Yelawolf**


	3. The Girl In The Park

**Explanation for why no harem king Issei. Koneko and Asia are little girls, and it's kind of creepy that he really likes them. Akeno is a little much for Issei to handle and she's Rias's best friend and normal best friends aren't cool with sharing, plus she's with Yuuto in this story. Irina and Xenovia will be in this story, but find him more of a threat because he is a less creepy and more powerful devil than he was in the show. But the main reason is just that I feel bad for Rias for being left out from Issei even though she shows him repeatedly that she loves him. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **J**

* * *

 _The Girl In The Park_

 _This is so lame._ Issei walked through the park, headed off to meet Rias. _They told me I have all this power, but I can't even teleport myself. Infinite Dragon, my ass._ He kicked at the rocks in the playground. He looked up and saw that there were a lot of little kids in the park today. _At least no more Fallen Angels can ambush me without all these people seeing. If I can't teleport definitely couldn't protect myself if one attacked me anyway._ "OOOF." Issei stumbled back when he ran into somebody while he was distracted. He looked down to see a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue robe on the ground looking hurt.

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time.

"No, I wasn't paying attention," They said together, again. She started giggling at their synchronous apologies while Issei just looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't really watching where I was going, so I should be the one apologizing," He said helping her to her feet and grabbing the white cloth that had been covering her head. He noticed a blue cross on it, as well as a gold one on the necklace she wore. "My name's Issei, what's yours?"

"My name's Asia, I'm sorta new to the area. I was supposed to come and work at the church here, but I can't seem to find it," She said, very ashamed of herself. _The church?_ Issei thought. _Maybe she's just a nun who had to come and take care of the building. I thought it was haunted, and that was why no one goes to that church._

"Why didn't you ask someone for help?" Issei asked her, but he could see after only just meeting her that she was a very shy person, and probably too scared of strangers to go up and ask them directions.

"I was too nervous." She said, looking down. "People haven't really been very nice to me, and I didn't want to start my time here by making a bad impression with people."

"Hahahaha," Issei laughed at what she said. "I just ran into you and I like you, why would asking for help make people not like you? I thought people were always willing to help a cute little girl, such as yourself." He said to her. Asia seemed to perk up after hearing this. "Come on, I'll take you to the church."

"Thank you...Issei," She said trying to hide her blush. She followed him out of the park and then up the road. On the way, he told her all about the town. Where the shops were, where the best food was, and about the people at his school. Eventually they came to an area where they could see the church over the tree line. _ZAP. Ow! What was that? Maybe I can't take her all the way there._

"Hey, Asia," Issei stopped, and faced her. "I want to be your friend, so let's hang out some time."

"I would like that," she responded, blushing really hard. Then she looked up at him worried about what he was saying. "Wait, are you stopping here? Can't you take me all the way to the church? It looks like it's in the woods, and I might get lost!"

"Don't worry, it isn't dangerous," He said, faking a confident smile. _Nope, totally creepy. I feel bad leaving her, but something about the church is worrying me more than that forrest._ "You'll be fine, and I would hang out more, but I was on my way to meet my friend when I knocked you over. They are probably really worried." He looked back to her to see she was upset to hear this. "Hey, it's okay, I had fun getting to know you."

She smiled weakly up at him, "Okay, I'll see you later, Issei." She started off on her own toward the church.

"I promise we will hang out some time," Issei called, waving to her as she walked off. She turned around and waved back. What Issei couldn't see was that she was squinting at him because she had tears in her eyes. _My first friend._ She thought as she turned back around. She walked toward the dark woods with newfound confidence. _I think I'm going to like this new home_.

Issei watched her walk away for a bit before taking off to make sure Rias wasn't mad at him. When he got there, he tried to explain his tardiness, but she seemed to not like what he had to say.

"You can never go near the church again," She told him. "And she was probably an angel, so you can't ever see her again, either. Do you understand me, Issei?" She posed it as a question, but he knew it was an order.

"Yes, ma'am," She said looking down. He wasn't very happy about this, and he knew Asia would hate him for breaking his promise. "She was harmless, I didn't tell her I was a devil, and she didn't seem to notice what I was so I don't think you have to woory about her." He tried pleading with her.

"I said never," She replied sternly, and walked away to sit in her chair behind the big, wood desk. "It's not her I'm worried about. If her fellow angels find out about what happened today, you could both end up dead. I'm not prohibiting you from seeing her because of my past with angels, but because I am worried for both your lives."

Issei was shocked at this revelation. _Why would he care about Asia?_ Instead of asking, he figured he should stop arguing with her. He started walking toward the door to leave, when he heard her speak up again.

"Issei, please be careful," She said to him. She was looking out the window, and Issei knew that she must be worried.

"Don't worry, I've got Ophis with me, so I'll be fine," He said it as a joke, but in the next instant he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"ISSEI!" Rias exclaimed as she shot out of her chair and ran to him. "Issei?"

* * *

 **Please be more constructive (and/or critical) with your feedback, please!**

 **Song for this chapter: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**


	4. To Protect The Ones You Love

**Hello again! Chapter 4, no real intro this time. I want to know what you think of the chapter (and story so far), so please review! I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **J**

* * *

 _To Protect The Ones You Love_

It has been almost two weeks since Issei passed out in the clubroom. When he first went down, Rias sent for the best doctor in the Underworld to see what was wrong with him, but she said that his vitals were strong. She told Rias that it didn't appear to be bad, so she would just had to wait for him to wake up. They set up a bed in the back of the old school building for him so they could keep an eye on him. Rias spent a lot of time by his side. She slept every night by his side, hoping that it would get him to wake up. Yuuto and the rest of the Occult Research Club came by every day to see how he was doing. Not much has happened in the city. There have been no other Fallen Angels sighted in the city, and there weren't any Stray Devils that they've had to deal with. Grim hadn't been back yet. Yuuto had told Rias about the day when he freaked out in homeroom and took off without telling them anything. She didn't seem to care, but it was probably a very small problem to her compared to the boy sleeping in the bed in the other room.

(Meanwhile, in Issei's head)

 **"** **[You, are ready!]"** The dragon transformed back into her little girl form. She stood with Issei on the cobblestone roof of an old castle surround dead by a sea of white.

"I'm pretty sure I've been ready for a while," He said trying to laugh away the pain from the burn he had received moments ago during their spar. He had been training with Ophis for what seemed like forever. She would manifest Devils and Angels of varying skill-level, and after lots of practice getting stronger and learning his powers he could now take on multiple Ultimate-Class enemies. "I can't wait for Grim to get back. I want to test my new powers against him."

"The boy that you said woke me up?" Ophis asked him as she approached him. She was dressed in a purple loli-style dress. She stopped just inches away from him, and reached down to hold his last snake he hadn't called back. He was uncomfortable with how close she got to him, so he made the black serpent disappear back into himself and backed away.

"Yeah," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I haven't seen him fight that much, but from what I can tell, he is really strong. I don't know if I'm as powerful as him. He did call himself the King of Death, and Akeno and Yuuto said Rias was scared of his power. Plus, he mentioned wiping out her peerage and protecting all humans from the coming Great War with just my help, so he could be almost as powerful as you." Issei realized that he was rambling and looked up the short distance from the ground to Ophis's face to see that she had her head tilted at him like she was trying to figure out what he was talking about.

 **"** **[Rias, is the Devil you keep talking about, the one with crimson hair?]"** Ophis asked him.

"Yeah, now can you send me back? She must be worried sick about me." Issei said. _Plus, Asia is probably upset I never came to see her._

 **"** **[Sure.]"** Before he even got to thank her, everything turned black and he felt his body get really heavy, like a thousand pounds were now holding him down.

* * *

Rias was sitting behind her desk when she heard a groan coming from the back of the clubhouse. She rushed to her feet and hurried to see what the noise was, but she knew that it meant Issei was up. When she opened the door, she saw Issei was sitting up but looking at something behind him that she couldn't see. Trying act noble about the situation and not freak out the boy, she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"I heard you running," Issei said as he turned to smile at her. "Plus, you are still breathing heavy." He was expecting her to be excited, but he wasn't ready for her to jump on the bed and pull him into a tight hug. "I know I was gone for a while, but you don't have to be so weird about it."

"Gone?" She said, now with tears in her eyes. "Issei, you were in a coma for weeks! Of course I am going to worry when you pass out in front of me."

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his neck. "Ophis said she had to knock me out to talk to me. Then we wanted to know what kind of powers she had given me, and we ended up training. You'll be happy to know that I am no longer so weak as to not be able to teleport myself." He looked behind himself, and when Rias looked she could see two long, black tails laying on the bed behind Issei.

"Your Sacred Gear?" She asked him.

"Well, I have Ophis's power of shapeshifting and could make it whatever I wanted, but I liked it being out of the way. It also made me a better swordsman because it improved my balance, and I think they look really cool." When he looked at her he thought she was gonna start crying again and a terrible feeling took hold of him. "It's not like she was holding me against my will. I could see you there by my side, and it just made me work harder. I wanted to make sure I was strong enough to protect you. I wanted to be the best Devil and deserve the new life you have given me."

Rias just stared at him in disbelief, while he blushed and looked down toward the sheets. _Here I was worrying about him, and he's just been working hard for me. What did I do to deserve someone like him?_ She started blushing with him. _Great, now I really do have feelings for him. Too bad I can't act on them._ She was now frowning, and Issei caught her looking upset.

"I mean," He started. "Don't worry about me, okay? It was no big deal." She just nodded in understanding and got off the bed. As she left the room, she turned to look at him.

"Thank you, Issei," Was all she said, and she closed the door behind her.

 ** _[I, like her]_ ** Issei heard Ophis tell him.

"I do too," He confessed to her, but Ophis knew it was something more than that. Issei got up and folioed her out of the room. There were no windows in the back room and he had to shield his eyes from the sunlight pouring through the window.

"Shouldn't you be in class with everyone else?" Issei asked Rias, still rubbing his eyes hoping it would help them adjust.

"No," She said. She was now walking to the front door of the old school building. "I let the school know about your situation, and told them that you didn't need a doctor but I would watch over you while you slept. Akeno brings all my work to me, here. Now that you're up, we should go talk to the principle, and your homeroom teacher, to start getting you caught up." They walked in silence back to the main building and to the principle's office. Some of the students that Issei knew welcomed him back as they walked through the halls. He noticed a couple of posters on the walls that were showing off the spring dance that was coming up in a few weeks. _Maybe Rias would want to go to me. Although, I have been away for a while, so maybe someone else has asked her already._ _I bet I missed Yuuto putting on some sort of embarrassing public performance to ask Akeno. He did get me to help him roll all the basketballs into her science room with "FORMAL?" written on them to ask her to the last one._ He snapped out of it when he realized Rias had stopped. They had arrived at the principles office.

After almost an hour of talking to the headmaster and his teachers, Issei was now walking back to the Occult Research Club's hangout with a stack of worksheets and essay prompts. _Training is going to seem like cake compared to this_.

 _ **[Is that a challenge?]**_ Ophis asked him. He could tell in her voice that she had a wicked grin on her face.

"No," Issei quickly answered. "I will gladly get no sleep and do hours of research and writing than have you chase me with fire for one more minute." He was about to open the door when a voice from behind him caught his attention.

"Issei?" He turned to see Asia in a Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Asia!" He dropped everything and ran to pull her into a hug. "I am so sorry. I've been in a coma and couldn't come see you." Asia laughed and pushed him away.

"I know," She said, smiling at him. "Rias came to find me and threatened me thinking I was the cause." She laughed again. "She said she would feed me to her pet Cerberus if I didn't wake you up." He was disheartened by this information.

"Which means you know that I'm a Devil." He backed away from her. "I'm sorry. I guess this means you don't want to see me again."

"No!" Asia pulled him back into a hug. "I don't care! You knew what I was, and were willing to be my friend. Besides, I'm sort of a Devil now too." She stepped away from him. It was unclear what emotion she was showing to Issei. It looked like sadness mixed with embarrassment.

"Why?" He asked with a little more angry than shock. "Because of me? You shouldn't have lost faith because of me." Just the word 'faith' was enough to give Issei a small tingle down his spine.

"It wasn't because of you," She said, now definitely upset. "While Rias was threatening me, the exorcist of the church and a bunch of other people Rias called Fallen Angels showed up yelling about coming to retrieve my Sacred Gear and using it to kill all the Devils in town. Then Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko showed up and fought them off. While they were fighting, Freed, the exorcist, stabbed me in the heart hoping to have destroyed my power so Rias and the Devils could't use it against him. After your friends killed everyone, except Freed, who managed to escape, Rias used her Bishop piece to revive me as a Devil and her servant."

"Well then," Issei said, looking down and scratching the back of his head. "I missed more than I thought…I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"No," Asia grabbed his arms and forced him to look at her determined expression. "You couldn't help me. It's fine." The color in her cheeks turned a deep red. "Besides, now we can see each other all the time." Hearing this, Issei started blushing as well. He then turned and picked up the papers he had dropped.

"Well then, let's go see our lovely master." He said and led her to the clubroom.

* * *

"You have received the control of lightning and daggers from my sons, and regeneration from my wife. However, you deserve much more for what you have done for my family. I have many legendary powers and great weapons, but I feel this will best suite your talents and the goals you wish to achieve." The old man leant down to the hooded figure and handed him a very extravagant looking horn. The man knew what it meant, he had heard whispers of its existence, but couldn't believe something with its power was real. The old man winked at him. "I feel it suits your name well, Lif."

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUUUNNNN!**

 **Issei and that eternal scratch eh? ;)**

 **Song for the chapter: Be My Escape by Reliant K**

 **(Who listens to these? They're great songs and you should!)**


	5. When In Doubt

**I'm back, a day late. However, if you've read this story before this is uploaded (if you read chapters 1-4 when they first came out) you need to turn back now. I didn't like how I ended chapter 4 so I added some important details concerning our little blonde friend that will come up in this chapter and you will be confused if you missed it. I hope that that error won't happen again! I am trying to move quickly through things I don't find important and focus on major moments that will be important to main characters when it comes time to get away from the original story. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **J**

* * *

 _When In Doubt_

Issei didn't HAVE to do flier handout duty, but he wanted to do it with Asia. He figured he had to make up for lost time and spend as much of his time as possible hanging out with her. He learned that her Sacred Gear was Healing Touch and that she was originally loved for her power, until she helped a hurt Devil. That was why she was sent to the church in town. She was kicked out of the church, and abandoned by God. She still prayed every once in a while, and kept asking for forgiveness, even though all she was rewarded with was a nasty shock to her head. Issei knew it was hard for her to completely abandon her faith to become a Devil, but he was happy that Rias had saved his friend. Since she no longer had a place to stay, Issei let Asia have the spare room in his house. Issei had noticed over the last few days that Rias was no longer clingy to him. She seemed distant. He had tried to talk to Akeno about it, but she just told him that she was feeling a bit under the weather. Even Issei's best friend, Yuuto, started to change. Now that he wasn't hiding where he was all the time, Yuuto wouldn't come over to Issei's as much. Issei figured that in the past he had to "keep up appearances" with his best friend, and now that Issei knew, Yuuto could spend more time with Akeno without being questioned. After their training, Ophis had fallen asleep and had yet to wake back up, so he never heard from her. The one member Issei hadn't met before his training with Ophis was Koneko. Now, she seemed to be the only member he ever saw on a daily basis. She was quiet most of the time, but he had discovered that she was kind and thought highly of her Devil friends. She was also the only one that agreed with Issei on thinking there was something wrong with Rias. Lastly, there was the still missing Grim. Issei had gotten a postcard that had the diagram of a giant tree on the front, and on the back was the following message:

Still on your side. Be back soon.

-GR

Issei figured that Grim was worried that being gone longer than they had known each other would make Issei stop trusting him, but in reality Issei just hoped he got back and made everything normal again. Or at least as normal as being a Devil could be.

* * *

It was 2:33 in the morning, and Issei was laying in his bed staring at his clock, as if that would magically make him fall asleep. He had a long day with school, and an even longer night with a new client. He talked with a middle aged man with a blonde streak in his brown hair for hours. They talked about sports, video games, and after Issei had told him about the problem with Rias, he just refereed to her as his female friend, the man told him that women are complicated and if she's keeping him out, he is a part of the problem. The man said that all he had to do was wait for her to bring it up to him.

Issei was thinking back on what the man said when Rias (*speak of the devil) appeared in his room in her nightgown.

"Issei, I need to ask you something." She sat on the edge of his bed, looking intently at the ground. "What are your thoughts on marriage?"

"Uhhh, sorta catching me off guard with the whole showing up in my room in the middle of the night and asking me something like that," He said getting up and sitting next to her. "Why **are** you asking me?" _Is this her way of surprising me into being her husband? I'm pretty sure that would put me on the bottom of the 'gentleman totem-pole' if she asked me._

"I just want to know what you think about it," She said. She was keeping her eyes on the ground still very seriously. "Do you think it should be for love? Or does that not matter as long as you please other people?"

"What?" Issei was shocked at the idea. "Of course you marry out of love! The only reason you should promise yourself to someone is if you truly love them and want to spend the rest of your life with them. Marrying someone because you are told to is stupid!" He then grabbed her shoulders and made her turn to him. She was surprised when, instead of anger in eyes like she expected, she saw tears. "Is this why you won't talk to me? Do you not like that I left you, and now- someone is making you- marry me even though- you don't like me?" He struggled to get the last part out because he was shaking and crying. _Of course she never liked me. I was just some powerful human that Grim, whom she doesn't trust, told her to take into her peerage. I have only caused her stress since I befriended an Angel and then slept for weeks while I trained with Ophis. I've just been a problem for her. I've just been a problem._ Issei kept repeating the last part in his head as he let go of Rias and got up. "I'm sorry. You can take your pieces back and just leave me alone. I won't tell anyone about you guys." He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to smile at Rias, but was met by her arms flying around his neck and her lips crashing into his. He froze up as she passionately attacked his mouth with hers. When he still didn't move after a few seconds, she pulled away and smiled at him with her face still very close to his.

"You are so silly," She laughed at him. "You are amazing, Issei. You have been worth more than the 8 pawns I gave you." She paused and seemed to think about something as she looked down at his stomach. "After hearing what you said about marriage being only for love, I was too shocked to stop you from coming up with crazy ideas." She smiled back up to him. "You don't have to worry about me liking you. I like you a lot, and I don't think I have anything else to worry about after tonight." She leaned back in to kiss him, and was happy when he met her halfway. The kiss became more passionate as she licked at his lips to let her in and his tongue shot out into her mouth, eager to discover more. When they pulled back to catch their breathe, Issei told her, "I don't think you'll have to sneak into my bed anymore." He grinned at her as she looked away and blushed. He moved back onto the bed and laid on the far side near the wall. He pat the remaining opening on the bed as if to say "come here" and watched as she undressed and laid down on the bed next to him. When Issei pulled the covers over them, she moved further back on the bed until her back was pressed up against him. He liked the newfound comfort and wrapped his free arm around her waist. As soon as he closed his eyes, Issei was asleep.

 ** _[Having fun?]_** Ophis asked him.

"You're supposed to be asleep," He said and shut her out so he could be alone with his dreams of Rias laying naked in his bed.

* * *

 **Something I need to know:**

 **On a scale of 1-10, how much do you guys want lemons?**

 **(1 being I don't need them, this is enough, 5 being I would like one some time soon, and 10* being I AM VITAMIN C DEFICIENT!)** ***Even if everyone says 10, they probably won't be super often, and there will be a wait for 3+ chapters before I am comfortable story-wise getting to them.**

 **So please review!**

 **Song of the chapter: Peace by O.A.R.**

 **(Again, these fit with the chapter contents, and are very good songs, so you should be listening to them)**


	6. The King Of Death

**Thanks to the two people that reviewed. I wasn't really planning to write lemons, but this is Highschool DxD and I figured some of you would want them so I had to ask. This time on Kings... Mr. Cockhead-McSmug shows up to rain on the love parade. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **J**

* * *

 _The King of Death_

*YO! GET THE FUCK UP! GET UP!* Issei reached to turn off his alarm, but was stopped by something soft in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Rias's hair. She turned off the alarm for him and turned around to look at him

"Good morning, Issei," She said sweetly and smiled at him.

"Good morning," He said and kissed her. She backed off after a few seconds. He sighed, "Do we have to go to school today?" Rias laughed, got up, and started putting her clothes on. _I guess that's a no._ Issei got up and grabbed his uniform. As Rias finished changing, a white circle appeared on the ground. "Are you guys just going to keep barging into my home?" Rias didn't laugh at his joke, but instead tensed up. _This isn't going to be good is it._ From the circle, a woman Issei thought was more beautiful than even Rias appeared with silver hair and dressed in a maid outfit.

"Ms. Gremory," The woman spoke calmly, but Issei felt power behind her words. "You need to come with me. Your brother won't be happy to hear what you've done." Issei felt a jolt run down his spine when she turned to him.

"I know," Rias said with the same calm tone. "I will come with you, but my decision has not changed." She turned back to Issei. "I'll meet you at school, okay?"

"What?" Issei said, turning away from the maid, who was now glaring at him. He whispered to Rias, "Who's she, and what is she talking about?"

"She's my brother's Queen, Grayfia," She said. "And don't worry about her, Issei." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to Grayfia. _Issei? Could it be true that he holds the power of the Infinite Dragon?_ Grayfia was busy thinking about the boy in front of her to notice they were just standing, waiting for her. Rias looked at her to find out she was staring at Issei, and cleared her throat to get her attention. When she snapped back to attention, she immediately teleported her and Rias out of Issei's room.

Issei walked down stairs to the kitchen and started pouring himself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. _I was so hoping to make Rias and I breakfast and then convince her to stay here for the rest of the day. I wish that hot maid never barged in._ As if on cue, Issei's front door was thrown open and in stormed Grim. He had a few more scars on his face since the last time Issei saw him and he seemed to be searching for something.

"Yo, Grim, what's up?" Issei asked him, but he didn't get an answer. "So, you've been gone a while. Want to talk about it?" He had to get up and follow Grim as he went up toward Issei's room.

"Sorry dude," He finally responded. "I can't talk about it right now. I've got to be somewhere." He opened the door to Issei's room and started checking the ground. "I put an energy sensor on your house." He looked back to Issei, smirking at him. "How was Rias?"

"We didn't do anything," Issei said. "What do you mean you put an energy sensor on my house?"

"I can tell who is here based on the type of power that is in your house and how strong they are. A certain person was here this morning, and I have been trying to find her because I have something to tell her King. I can't go into the Underworld because Rias has warned them of me, so I have to get him to come to me."

"Issei, why is there so much noise this morning?" Asia walked into the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Asia. Just go downstairs and have breakfast. I'll be ready to leave in a bit."

"Okay," She said and walked off, not really caring about the stranger in Issei's room.

"It's amazing. Rias lets an ex-Angel stay with you, but can't seem to trust me," Grim said, getting up and walking back downstairs. "I've got to go, but don't worry, Issei. I promise I just have one more thing I have to do. Then I will be back to stay, and I will get Rias to accept me into her peerage." Grim said this last part and disappeared into a portal.

"Who's he?" Asia asked Issei with a mouthful of cereal.

"A friend," He said and sat down to eat with her. "Sorry about the noise this morning. Rias spent the night and a friend of hers showed up earlier."

"Rias spent the night?" She asked, knowing that the room she slept in was the only one besides his that had a bed. Issei noticed her downturned expression and reached out to grab her hand.

"Don't worry, Asia, I will always be there for you." He said, trying to cheer her up, but it just gave her an understanding of who she was to Issei. She wanted to be more than just friends, but she wouldn't let her first real friendship be ruined by this. They sat in awkward silence as they finished their breakfast and went to school.

* * *

After getting out of homeroom with some stupid excuse, Issei walked into the clubhouse to see everyone standing by the window, except Rias, who was sitting behind her desk. He had just received an urgent text from Rias to come to the old school building, and after not seeing or hearing from her all day he was worried it was going to be bad. His suspicion was realized when the maid from earlier, Grayfia, showed up through a portal.

"You have assembled your peerage?" She asked Rias. "I expect there to be no fighting when Sir Raiser shows up."

"No," Rias said. She was back to being distant and upset, and only seemed more down when Grayfia mentioned someones else's name.

"Who?" Issei asked. No one had to answer, as a portal shooting flames opened up and Issei heard a bird call. A man with shoulder length, blonde hair appeared from the flames. He was definitely older than Issei or any of the other Devils in Rias's peerage. He smiled and walked over to where Rias was sitting. He reached down and pulled her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Why are you so upset, my beautiful wife?" The man asked her.

"I am not your wife, Riser," She said, her face becoming serious. "I will never be your wife. I already told my father and brother, multiple time in fact, that I am not going to marry you."

"Oh, my dear," He said, gripping her chin harder. "We are pure blooded Devils. You must think of our future, Rias. We must work to restore our kind to its former glory." She stood up, snapping out of his grip, but before she could respond, Issei spoke up.

"So you are the reason she has been so upset? You're the piece of shit that has made Rias's life miserable by forcing her into marriage when she doesn't even want to be with you."

"And who are you to talk down to me?" Riser sneered at Issei. "You were only just turned into a Devil, so stand there, quietly, and let the real Devils talk. Stupid kid."

"Don't talk down to my servants," Rias said, glowing in her destructive power. Riser just smirked at her and knocked the wind out of her when he concentrated his power. They were broke up by the door being knocked down. Grim was standing in the now open doorway with his hood covering his head, but his eyes could be seen, glowing red.

"Some stupid little bird is trespassing on Rias's turf," He said menacingly. "I would go home to your nest and hide before I snap your wings and crack your eggs." Now his grin could be seen as flames formed in his mouth, outlining his teeth.

"There is to be no violence," Grayfia spoke up. "Sirzechs has sent me to make sure that if there is a disagreement there will be a Rating Game."

"Or I could just fight this prick," Grim said. Now he released some of his power into an aura around him. It caused Asia, Koneko, and Yuuto to pass out, while everyone else simply felt their blood run cold in their veins. "Call Lucifer and bring him here to see if a one-on-one is okay." Sirzechs appeared next to Grayfia, like he was waiting for this to happen, in his full Devil getup.

"So, you are the person my daughter has warned me of?" He asked Grim, who was still staring at Riser. "Of course a one-on-one will be fine, if Riser agrees."

"I will gladly beat him in a fight to the death." Riser asked, trying to hide his fear. "I am warning you though, I am a Phenex and, therefore, immortal." He grinned at Grim.

"I know who you are," Grim said, not changing his expression. "Let's do this."

"Wait!" Rias stopped them. "If you win, what do you want?"

"Yes," Sirzechs agreed. "What are the terms for the fight?"

"If he wins, he can fight Issei for Rias," Grim said. Riser laughed at this. "However, when he loses, the marriage is called off, and I will join Rias's peerage."

"Very well," Sirzechs said. "Grayfia, take us to the arena."

* * *

Grim and Riser now stood in the large battle arena getting ready to fight. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, and her peerage stood in the viewing area looking upon them. Others had joined them when they heard that Riser would be fighting someone with unknown power. As expected, the Phenex clan had showed up, so had the rest of Rias's family. The one guest that shocked everyone was Thor. He had greeted Sirzechs when he arrived, but didn't speak beside that and just seemed excited to see the fight.

"By the fighters' request, there are no rules to this fight to the death," Grayfia announced. "However, if a fighter chooses to surrender he is to grant any request of the victor to go along with the already agreed upon terms. Are the fighters ready?" They both nodded. "Begin."

"I am sorry boy, but you will not survive today." Riser laughed at him. Meanwhile, Grim just started walking towards his opponent. Riser charged a large ball of fire and then threw it at Grim. It hit its target and engulfed Grim in flames, but they quickly dissipated and it appeared that it had no effect and his stride didn't break. Riser fired several more shots at him, but they all had the same effect. He charged a much larger fireball and launched it at Grim. This time he managed to blow the hood off of his opponent, but once again, the fire didn't burn him or mark his cloak. Grim was smiling at Riser. In the viewing room, everyone was shocked, except for a certain God of Thunder, who was laughing at what was happening.

"What the hell?" Riser yelled. Now Grim laughed and a large red gauntlet appeared on his left arm.

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig's voice called out and Riser froze.

"I think he want's a little more than that, buddy." Grim said. "Let's show them something special.

 **[Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!]** Ddraig called and the gauntlet shot more armor up Grim's arm and soon his body was covered in red armor and from his back sprouted twin red wings. He shot straight at Riser, who was too shocked to avoid the sudden attack. Grim grabbed Riser's shoulders and shot upward with him. Riser tried to get out by pushing against his armored chest and firing fireballs into Grim, but nothing worked. Grim stopped his ascent and turned back toward the ground, he exploded forward fast enough to break the air around them. Just as he was about to crash into the ground, Grim stopped and released Riser at full momentum into the cobblestone below him. Grim put his hands to the sky and charged two balls of energy in his hands. He sent them both into Riser, opening two large holes in his chest.

"Ha! I am immortal," Riser coughed out as he lay motionless in a crater caused by his impact with the ground that was slowly being stained with blood. "I will just regenerate."

 **[Not if I have anything to say about it.]** A new voice declared. **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]**

The wounds started closing at a much slower pace and blood began to pool around Riser.

"Now you are feeling the power of two legendary dragons working together," Grim said. He lowered to the ground and picked up Riser by putting his hand through one of the holes in his chest. "I won't let you suffer. This is the end for you. Do you have any final words?

"I have to marry Rias for the future of Devils," Riser pleaded, but there was no reaction from Grim. "Fuck you! I can't die, and when I get my strength back I will-". He was cut off as Grim blasted his head off. He dropped Riser's body on the ground and backed up.

"Don't worry," Grim said. "The future of the Devils is going to be better without you." He dropped to the ground and the crater closed with Riser in it.

[Riser Phenex: Defeated]

* * *

 **Review, please!**

 **Song of the chapter: Hero by Skillet**


	7. Keep Your Friends Close

**Not what I originally had in mind for Riser, but I wanted to have an awesome return for Grim. Also, I realized the mistake I had made with his name and fixed it. This time on Kings...Rias still doesn't like Grim. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **J**

* * *

 _Keep Your Friends Close_

Grim stood in the arena, he had removed the Scale Mail and was back to wearing his cloak. He had been waiting to be teleported out for a few minutes now. In the observing room, people where yelling things like "he's too dangerous" and "what did he do to Raiser?", and were in a frenzy talking about what had just happened. Some were talking about working together to stop Grim before he turns against the Devils. Others were simply discussing the power he had. They had never seen either of the great Dragons, and thought that they were sworn enemies. Yet, the boy in the arena had control of both of them, and they were working together. Another, less common, topic of intrigue was what he had done to seal Raiser away in the ground.

"SIRZECHS! You must get rid of this outsider!" Lord Phenex yelled, storming into the Gremory's private viewing room. His wife and daughter were sitting on the floor, mourning the loss of Riser. "He must be punished for killing my son." It was then that Grim appeared in the room, having been teleported back by Grayfia. "You!" Lord Phenex moved to stand directly in front of him. "You will pay for whatever you did to Riser."

"I thought it was a fight to the death," Grim said, calmly, as he turned to Sirzechs. "Was I not supposed to kill him in a fight to the death?" Rias and her peerage had to stifle their laughs when he said this.

"It was," Sirzechs said to Lord Phenex. "Your son agreed to a fight to the death. He should have known the consequences and not underestimated Grim here." He looked to Grim now. "I believe that my sister has something she needs to do, since you won. Unless you plan on causing more trouble." Grim smiled and walked past him toward Rias. He glanced at Issei as he walked.

"I don't know. I have a knack for attracting trouble." Grim said, mostly as an inside joke to Issei, referring to that night by the fountain. When he got to Rias he knelt before her and looked up at her with a now very serious face. "I hope I don't have to do anything else to gain your trust. I mean, I did just help you get the guy, and killed an immortal." Rias just sighed and looked at the ground near Grim. _I'm going to end up regretting this, aren't I?_ She asked herself. She pulled out her rook piece, but it gave her the feeling that it wouldn't be enough. She pulled out her second knight piece, but even then she could tell it wasn't enough. She sat there puzzled by his power. _This would be enough for even someone as powerful as Sirzechs._ Everybody else was just as surprised as she pulled out her last remaining piece, a bishop. She held the three up to Grim.

"I, Rias Gremory, of the house of Gremory, command you to rise as a Devil and serve me." She said to him. Grim lowered his head and the pieces floated into his chest. "Now if you run away again we are going to show up and I am going to destroy you."

"While I wouldn't dream of running away," Grim started getting up to look down at her with a mischievous grin. "I would love for you to try and fight me." Walked away and stood in front of Issei and whispered. "Sorry for stealin' your thunder and fighting for the girl, but you already have her and I need a way into the group."

"Yeah," Issei told him and they shook hands. "I see you got some upgrades."

"No," Grim said. "I've had those. I don't usually have to use them though. While he wasn't a great fighter, Phenexes can take a serious beating." He looked over at Lord Phenex, "That was a compliment for you, not your son. You gave him great power, and then let it get to his head and make him an egoistical fuck." Before Lord Phenex could retort, Grim looked back to Issei and said, "Hey, Ophis!"

 **"** **[What do you want?]"** She said, not happy about him disturbing her.

 **"** **[We wanted to let you know that we are going to help you get your revenge.]"** Avalon told her. **"[Yes, we will work to defeat Great Red with you.]"** It was Ddraig who spoke up this time.

 **"** **[Okay.]"** Was all she said, and fell quiet as she went back to sleep.

"I have something to ask you two," Sirzechs spoke up. "Are you not supposed to be enemies? Why are you working together?" Grim groaned at this.

"They aren't working together," He said, displeased. "They are just serving me, as their user. They fight nonstop in the void in my head. The only time they take a break is when we get to fight. It's been a long time since I've gotten a good night's sleep."

"Hey," Rias interjected. "We need to go, and let my brother get back to work."

"Are you sure? Or do you just want to go get cozy with Issei?" Grim laughed and winked at his fried, who blushed at the idea of getting to be with Rias, again. Rias's face turned a deep red and she grabbed Grim by the check and made him look at her.

"No, I need to go punish my stupid servant for all the time he was off where no one could find him," She said and pulled hum toward the rest of the group. Akeno laughed at her friend's reaction and opened a portal. Rias's peerage moved to stand on it as Grim pulled Rias's hand off of his face and rubbed his cheek. He looked up to Sirzechs and asked him, "What have I got myself into?"

* * *

After Rias was done scolding Grim for killing a high ranking Devil, and quietly thanking him for beating him, and giving him a long list of rules and things that he couldn't do, all of which Grim knew he would end up breaking, everyone was dismissed. Asia and Issei walked back to his house together, Akeno and Yuuto went to the old shrine that Akeno lived at, and Koneko left for her home, leaving Rias and Grim alone at the club house.

"Shouldn't you be going home with Issei," Grim was grinning at her as he teased her.

"No," She said, not paying much attention as she began to write in her notebook. "Grayfia should be here soon to inform me of what our next steps should be to resolve the problems you have caused. Thank you again for saving me from marrying Riser, but you could have just made him give up." Grim looked away towards the wall, still smiling,

"I couldn't be the King of Death if I had let an immortal live. Or maybe I should be the Rook-Knight-Bishop of Death." He laughed at this.

"Are you going to explain to me how you are so powerful to have made me use all of my remaining Evil Pieces? Even the combined 8 pawns I used on Issei don't come close to the three pieces I used on you. I heard, even together, Ddraig and Avalon weren't as powerful as Ophis, so what aren't you telling us?"

"I am very dramatic, and would prefer to show you, if it was ever really needed." Was his response and looked back to face her. "Besides, I did show off one of my stronger powers." It was then that Grayfia appeared from a portal in the corner of the room.

"Ah, Sir Reaper, I see you are still here," She said as she bowed slightly to greet him. "Ms. Gremory, your brother has informed me to tell you that he will handle everything else if can you find someone worthy of being your husband."

"Issei is currently more powerful than Sirzechs, if that's what you mean by 'worthy'" Grim interrupted nonchalantly. The two women looked at him, stunned at the information. "What? You guys didn't know that? He does have the power of Ophis, and he trained with her for two weeks to practice his skills. He could have easily defeated Riser, but, as I told him, I needed a way into the group." Rias and Grayfia looked at each other with shock still on their faces.

"I guess I'm marrying Issei then," Rias said and Grayfia just nodded and left. _I can't wait to see his face when I this him this!_ She thought, shaking with excitement.

* * *

 **Fun times. Next we will see the return of a certain exorcist.**

 **Please review!**

 **Song of the chapter: Long One by Grieves**


	8. Welcome Back

**Greetings everyone, it's been almost a year since my last update. I didn't have a computer to write with last summer when I moved, and then I had a very stressful first year of college. But I'm back now. I probably won't be updating daily like I did when I started this, but it should be fairly often. I also read back what I had done so far, and I gotta say it looks pretty bad. I might go back and fix the spelling and grammar errors. I hope what comes next will be a lot better than what it started out as. I still have an idea for what I was going to do. There isn't going to be an actual chapter this time, just a brief teaser. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **J**

* * *

Grim was still sitting in the clubroom with Rias even hours after Grayfia had left. They both sat in silence the whole time, Rias writing a report on what happened while Grim caught up on the school work he had missed. The sun had gone down not that long ago, but neither seemed to want to go home, but instead found it relaxing to sit in each other's company as they did their work. Rias would look up now and then to check on Grim, but he seemed lost in his work, even if he hated that he was having to do it. It was close to midnight before Rias had finished her work and put all of her stuff away. She called her familiar and handed it the report to take back to her brother. Instead of leaving, she sat in her chair staring at Grim.

"If you have a question, you can just ask it," he said, not looking up from his work. She was slightly taken aback by the sudden break in silence.

"Where have you been?" Rias asked.

"He was with me," A voice boomed as a large man walked into the room.

* * *

Freed laughed in the corner as he watched his prey squirm in his trap. He walked forward so he would be lit up by the small flame the in the center of the room, the only thing keeping it from being pitch black. The two girls looked frightened as he approached.

"Freed," The blonde one said, trying to put on a brave face. "We are here to take you in."

"Oh are you now?" He gave her a wicked grin as he pulled his sword from its sheath. It glowed yellow as he held it above his head. "Goodbye, stupid angels!" As he brought it down toward them, another sword blocked him. Freed looked to its owner, and there stood Yuuto, with fire in his eyes.

"I have come to defeat you, my sworn enemy."

* * *

 **So yeah, fun times. Hope to update again soon. This weekend I'm doing some stuff, but next week I'm gonna get the ball rolling.**


End file.
